GreatVision Song Contest 15
| return = | withdraw = | map year = G15 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 15, often referred to as GVSC 15 will be the fifteenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in Luxembourg after Agnes won the fourteenth edition. It will be the second time that will hosted the contest. RTL chose D'Coque to serve as the host venue for the edition while Virginie Efira and Selah Sue were selected as the presenters. Location : For further information see Luxembourg City The city of Luxembourg is a commune with city status, and the capital of the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg. It stands at the confluence of the Alzette and Pétrusse Rivers in southern Luxembourg. The city contains the Luxembourg Castle, established by the Franks in the Early Middle Ages, around which a settlement developed. Luxembourg City lies at the heart of Western Europe, situated 213 km (132 mi) by road from Brussels, 372 km (231 mi) from Paris, and 209 km (130 mi) from Cologne.As of January 2014, the commune of Luxembourg City had a population of 107,247 which was more than three times the population of the country's second most populous commune (Esch-sur-Alzette). The city's metropolitan population, including that of surrounding communes of Hesperange, Sandweiler, Strassen, and Walferdange, was higher than 165,000. In 2011, Luxembourg was ranked as having the second highest per capita GDP in the world at $80,119 (PPP), with the city having developed into a banking and administrative centre. In the 2011 Mercer worldwide survey of 221 cities, Luxembourg was placed first for personal safety while it was ranked 19th for quality of living. It is a seat of several institutions of the European Union, including the European Court of Justice, the European Court of Auditors, the Secretariat of the European Parliament, the European Investment Bank, the European Investment Fund, and the European Stability Mechanism. Bidding phase At the same day after their victory, Luxembourg announced that there will be no Bidding phase in this edition. But the GBU has set some Rules for the Venue. Those were the following: * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between end of June 2016 and mid August 2016, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. The host city was revealed to be Luxembourg City along with the theme presentation on 22nd June 2016. Key Host venue Format Confirmed participants Confirmed participant that have their artist/song Past participant that will not participate|}} Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the 22nd June 2016 at the headquarters of Luxembourg City. The six pre-qualified countries was first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each would country vote. After that the remaning forty-four countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The Quarter Final will have fifteen countries, six of them will qualified to the semi-finals to make both semi-finals a line-up of twenty-five countries, in each of them ten countries will qualified directly to the grand final and three countries of each semi-final which score best from the non-qualified countries will perfrom again in a Second Chance Round for the one remaning places in the Grand Final, make the line-up of twenty-eight countries in the Grand Final. The six pots were the following: New pre-qualification In this edition we break the record for the highest number of participating countries it will be the biggest edition we ever had, so the GBU has introduced a new pre-qualification round the Quarter Final. In this round 15 countries will participate for the six last places in the semi-finals, to make the line-up of 25 countries in both semi-fianls. The countries consist of the 12 last palced countries of both semi-finals (place 20 till 25 in each) and the 3 last placed countries of the Final of last edition. Only the countries in this round will be able to vote and the 9 countries they didn´t make it to the semi-finals will be safe for the next edition. That means this 9 countries will be automatic in the semi-finals for next edition and don´t have to re-enter the round again. New voting features The GBU announced that from the fifteenth edition a new voting system would be introduced during the edition, making it the first major voting system change since the tenth edition. For the frist time a Rest of the World jury will be introduced in the contest. The jury will not be included in either the jury or the televoting and will be announced as a separate voter by the presenters at the start of the voting. Viewers from the countries that are not participating will be able to cast their votes and the countries will receive another set of points. The Rest of the World jury will be introduced in the Final as well in both semi-finals. GVSC Second Chance Award : Main article GVSC Second Chance Award The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest. Everybody can vote in this competion the broadcasters and players form the Rest of the World as well. Running order The Running order of the Quarter Final was official announced on the 30th June 2016. The Running order for both Semi-finals was official announced by RTL on the 8th July 2016, shortly before the semi-finals starts. The Running order for Grand Final will be official announced in July/August 2016, one day before the Grand Final start. Result The result of the Quarter Final was announced by a short recap. The result of the both semmi-finals will be announced in one video, that means the TEN countries they qualified for the Grand Final will be announced one after another and not like in previous editions in two diffrent videos. After the semi-final qualifers there will be announced the Second Chance qualifers. The Grand Final result will stay like in previous editions. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final Countries in the Quarter final}} Sixty-five countries have confirm their participation in the fifteenth edition. Malaysia, Malta, Taiwan, Trinidad and Tobago and Pakistan make their debut in the contest. Belarus will return after six editions, Algeria will return after five editions, Kosovo, Montenegro and San Marino return after three editions, Egypt and Greece will return after two editions, Hungary, Switzerland and The Netherlands return after a one edition break to the contest. At the moment Andorra, Belgium, Iraq, New Zealand and Vatican City will withdraw from the contest. Returning artists Måns Zelmerlöw returns to the competition for the Aland Islands, after his previously participation in the eighth edition for Sweden. Also Taylor Swift returns to the competition this time for Anguilla. Meanwhile, Shawn Mendes returns for Canada. Croatia will be represent by Severina for the fifth time. Medina returns to the competition for a second time for Greenland. Years & Years return to the contest for England. Also Elina Born will represent Estonia for a fourth time. France will be represent by two former participants of GreatVision first is David Guetta and the swedish singer Zara Larsson, she already represent the Åland Islands and Sweden in previous editions. For Latvia returns Markus Riva for the fifth time. Also Stefanie Heinzmann will represent Liechtenstein foa a second time. Astrid S will represent Norway for a second time. Russia will be represent by a former winner of GreatVision, Sergey Lazarev returns to the competition for a third time, after his victory in the fifth edition and participation in the eleventh edition. Maaraya will represent Slovenia again, after their previously participation in the eleventh edition. Ace Wilder will represent Sweden again, after her previously participation in the ninth edition. Also Switzerland will be represent from Eliane for a second time in GreatVision. Also Major Lazer return to the contest for a second time. Samantha Jade returns to the contest this time for United Kingdom, she already participate in the sixth edition for Australia. Meanwhile, Dua Lipa will represent Wales for a second time. Natalia Nykiel return to the competition for a second time, after previously participation in the tenth edition for Poland. Confirmed participants Quarter Final Only the countries in the Quarter Final can vote, six countries will qualified for the semi-finals. The six songs highlighted in orange qualified to the semi-finals. Semi Final 1 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Ten songs will qualified to the final, three songs will qualified to the Second Chance Round. Semi Final 2 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Ten songs will qualified to the final, three songs will qualified to the Second Chance Round. Final participants Other countries :Further information: List of countries in the GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. Every Country will be automatic member of this Union when it take part for the first time. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Entry change * changes their entry because of changing the Broadcaster from B92 to RTS again. Withdrawing * : RTVA announced that they want to withdraw because of the non-qualification last edition. The HoD ill change and join with Taiwan and The Netherlands. * : VRT announced that they want to withdraw. However no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change and join with Hungary. * : Baghdadi TV announced that they want to withdraw. However no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change and join with Malta. * TVNZ announced that they want to withdraw. However no reason was given for the country's withdrawal, but a return with a new HoD wasn´t ruled out. * : Vatican TV announced that they want to withdraw. However no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change and join with Greece.